Tickle Fight
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: An exchange between lovers goes wrong. Warning: contains omorashi, which means desperation and wetting.


**A/N: Wrote this as a thank you for helping me out with commissions so much.**

Ichigo and Mint had not been living together for very long and were still getting used to sharing a living space and adjusting to one another's routines. The young couple was happy to be together, but Mint happened to be a very routine oriented person, while Ichigo was more spontaneous. This occasionally lead to problems though, more or less, they were able to work these problems out.

One night, they were getting ready for bed. Mint had changed into her white nightgown, and Ichigo had changed into her pink shorts and tank top. The blue haired girl had gone to the bathroom, as she always peed right before she went to bed. Just as she was starting to close the door behind her, it flew open.

Before she had a chance to react, she was pinned to the floor by Ichigo, who was grinning like the cat who got the canary- or lorikeet, in this case. "I've got you!" she squealed, laughing and moving her hands down to Mint's sides.

"Ichigo, stop right now!" she demanded, but any further protests were cut off as the cat girl began to tickle her. Though she fought it, she was quickly overcome by giggles, and no amount of struggling could make Ichigo let up.

Soon, Mint was shrieking with laughter at the tickling, and Ichigo cackled as she continued to subject her to this torture. The laughter was not doing her bladder any favors and she knew she could not keep up under these conditions. Not to mention the fact that Ichigo's butt had come to rest directly on top of Mint's bladder, adding pressure that spelled disaster for the bird girl.

"Stop!" she managed to choke out. "Please, stop!"

"Not a chance," her girlfriend replied, letting out an exaggerated maniacal laugh. "This has been a long time coming. You're always so stiff, it's a pleasure to see you finally loosen up!"

"Please, Ichigo, you don't- ah!- y-you don't understand!" she cried, trying and failing to stop laughing and show her girlfriend the gravity of the situation. "P-please, I...I have to pee!"

"Oh, you're not getting out of this with a weak excuse like that," was the only reply she received, Ichigo not missing a beat. "I told you, this has been a long time coming, and I'm going to enjoy it!"

Mint tried to protest again, to let her know that it was not a weak excuse, but she could no longer speak. Not only that, but her control was slipping, and fast. She could feel dribble after dribble of urine find its way out of her, steadily dampening her light blue panties. Before long, she would lose complete control, and thoroughly soak herself and her girlfriend.

She tried to regain her ability to speak, but she was so breathless that she couldn't even laugh anymore, only let out a few sharp breaths every now and then. It was obvious that her fate was sealed and that, no matter how much she hated the idea, she was going to wet herself.

It was just as she was coming to terms with this that it happened; her last sliver of control disappeared, and a warm torrent flowed into her panties and nightgown, quickly forming a puddle on the floor beneath her and even spreading onto her lover's backside. Ichigo jumped when she felt the hot liquid and froze, looking down at Mint, who was blushing, eyes teary from both how much she had laughed and how humiliated she was by this.

"I...I told you to stop," she whimpered, glaring at her lover.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't think you were serious," replied Ichigo, getting off of Mint and helping her up. "I really am sorry."

"Well, you should be!" she snapped. "I told you to cut it out, and even told you I had to pee, but you ignored me! It is just like you to be this irresponsible."

Normally, Ichigo would have taken more offense at that and bitten back with her own retort, but she took the scolding this time, knowing that it was fair. She really did feel bad for what she had done, but didn't know how to fix things.

"Please, Mint, I'll do anything to make this better," she pleaded.

Suddenly, Mint's eyes lit up and a wicked grin took hold of her features. "Is that so?" she asked. "Then I guess we'll just have to even the score!"


End file.
